The Beginning of an Epic Love
by jomo's wife
Summary: The Klaroline scenes in 4x06,4x07,4x09 with extra scenes! My version... And now 4x13!
1. 4x06

**So this is a chapter about the Klaroline scenes in 4x06 with two extra scenes. One about what they were talking about before Stefan's messages and one about how she agreed to the date! Huge klaroline fan, they need to get together now! Please review sweethearts!**

Caroline walked into the bar determined to succeed.

She had to give Stefan time to free Elena.

_I can do this, _she told herself.

She had waisted a long time to find this outfit.

It was quite revealing.

She had come to seduce him and distract him, she had to look the part.

Klaus sensed her the moment she walked in, her smell was unique.

But he didn't turn just smiled when he realised she was coming towards him.

He had waited for that from the moment she had broken up with Tyler but not so soon.

''The place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it.'' said Caroline and removed her jacket.

She had a playful smile on her lips.

She felt like she was on a chase and Klaus was the prey.

It made her feel so confident and sexy that she had power over him.

''Caroline! To what do i own the pleasure?'' Klaus said pleased.

He tried very hard not to look at her body.

God she was hot.

Those clothes made her look even more ravishing than before.

The only thing he could do to concentrate was to look at her face.

And it worked.

She was so beautiful, he could look in her eyes for days.

''I want you to give Elena back.'' Caroline said looking into his eyes.

''Ahh, they sent you hear to sweet talk me. Well, good form but i am afraid i can't do it.'' Klaus said.

_So that was the reason she was here after all. It was okay now that she was here i could make her stay, _he thought.

''Why not?'' Caroline asked even though she was expecting it.

''She needs my help'' he said and she rolled her eyes.

He tried not to smile with the familiar movement.

She always did that when she was with him.

''I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, i know you have enough on your plate already.''

He knew that her break up must be hurting her.

He wanted her to smile again.

If he could torture Tyler he would but he knew she didn't want that.

She would give her the time she needed to get over him.

''That's none of your business actually'' Caroline answered angrily.

''Yes, well just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him.'' he said and look up to her eyes again trying to reach her soul.

He meant every word. He couldn't understand why would he cheat on her. She was perfect. If he was in his place he wouldn't be able to even think of other women, he would spent every second by her side. How dare he hurt her?

Caroline was speechless. She didn't expect him to say that or the honesty of his words. She had to admit that it made her melt inside.

''Can i at least offer you a drink?'' he said hopefully cause the last time he had rejected him.

''Yeah, thanks'' she said and that had nothing to do with the plan.

She really wanted to stay with him.

He smiled finally she was opening up.

He ordered her a drink the same as his.

''How do you know that i'll like it?'' she asked.

''Trust me love you will. I am an expert.'' he answered smugly.

''Of course you are these last days you spent half your day drinking.'' she said like she was judging him.

''Let's just say i have a lot on my plate too.'' he answered thinking about the cure and Rebekah.

''So what are your plans these days?'' he asked trying to start a conversation with her.

''We have the Miss Mystic Falls competition and i am doing all the work as usually. It must go perfectly now that i organize everything. I was Miss Mystic Falls last year but you already know that.'' she said.

''Yes, i do.'' he said and smirked taking a ship from his drink.

_That damn dimples. It should be illegal to smile like that, _she thought

''And i don't even what to know how!'' she said and took a sip too in an effort to calm her nerves.

''Well, i know that you like to be on top too.'' he said.

''What?'' she said nearly choking her drink.

''On top of things love. That you want to supervise everything. What did you think i meant?'' he said in a seductive tone and moved closer.

_God, i had made a fool of myself, my dirty mind had took control. But two could play that game, _thought Caroline.

''That and it's true. I like to be on top and in control it makes things go so much faster and that gives me such pleasure. Organising things i mean.'' she said and smiled.

He shallowed feeling his mouth moisten.

He took the glass and almost finished his drink never taking his eyes from her face.

They were very close now.

Heat was growing between them.

And then her phone rang.

She checked it immediately looking for any kind of distraction.

It was Stefan telling her that he had lost Elena and they need Jeremy to kill a vampire.

She had to find a way out of this mess.

She knew Klaus could help and for a weird reason she trusted him.

She wanted to tell him the truth but she was afraid of his anger.

''So here's the thing, i didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena'' she said trying to play it cool.

''You don't say?'' he remarked smiling.

He was happy. That meant that she wanted to spend time with him maybe she will give him a chance.

''I came here to distract you. So that Stefan can go to your house and break her out. Which he did and don't get mad but then he lost her.'' she said and Klaus's smile disappeared.

He had fallen into her trap again.

He got up, he didn't want to release her anger on her.

''Klaus'' she shouted.

She had to calm him.

''Caroline you are beautiful.'' he said cause he couldn't help himself, he was thinking about this all night.

''But if you don't stop talking i will kill you.'' he said and turned away.

He didn't really mean it.

He wanted to scare her so she could let him go.

''They figured out how to stop the hallucinations'' she said desperate.

''Ok. You have ten seconds to tell me.'' he said turning to her again.

She took a deep breath and started.

''Ok, to stop the hallucinations, a new hunter must be created. And for him to be created he needs to kill a vampire. And before you say anything, i can tell you that we already have a potential hunter. It's Jeremy'' she said trying to catch her breath.

Even though he was angry as hell he had to admit that she was so cute talking fast like that.

''Perfect, get him to kill one.'' he said empathizing every word.

''That's the problem, we don't have a spare vampire to sacrifice. That's were you get in. You can offer one of your hybrids.'' she said.

She had a plan she only had to make Klaus follow it.

''Gladly, Tyler is available.'' he said with a malicious tone.

That way he could pay, oh he would love to rip him apart.

''We can't kill Tyler.'' she said afraid she made a mess.

''Why not he betrayed you, you could make him feel your pain.'' he said

''In contrast with you i don't kill the people who betray me. Sorry i can't.'' she pointed out.

''Then you want me to sacrifice another hybrid that it's useful to me and i can't make new ones. Why would i do this?'' i asked.

''I would do anything please!'' she answered.

She was desperate now, time was running out.

He took a step closer and he was right in front of her.

She felt his breath caressing her skin.

''Anything?'' he whispered leaning even closer.

''Almost anything?'' she replied her voice trembling.

''Mmmmm'' he murmured and took a strand of her hair in his hands, playing with it.

''A date. I want a date.'' he breathed in her hair.

''A date with me? That's all?'' she said stepping back startled from his words.

''Yes. Were you disappointed? Dou you want more?'' he said smirking seductively.

_This was dangerous_ she thought.

''No, you have a deal.'' she said in a hurry and extended her hand.

That was a mistake.

The moment their skin touched they felt electricity penetrate their body.

The room was spinning.

He clasped my hand once more and said:

''Then a better do my part.'' he pointed out and after looking at her one last time he was gone.

And she was left breathless, thinking about what she had agreed on.

**That was it my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it. I am waiting anxious for your reviews!**

**Let's all pray that Klaroline will happen.**

**And klaroline scenes from 4x07 coming soon.**


	2. 4x07

**Thanks to all of you that read and review this story! There are the Klaroline scenes from 4x07, one of the best klaroline episodes ever. It also has the scene that Julie Plec desided to cut for some reason, the one they were almost kissing. Enjoy and review!**

Klaus couldn't wait to begin this date now that she agreed on it.

That's why he was coming to meet her here her while she was planning the whole event.

He was following her around like a lovesick teenager.

''Now how did i know i will find you at the helm of the ship?'' he asked

''Go away. I 'm busy.'' she replied.

She couldn't handle another meeting with him after last night at the bar.

''I was wondering what time i should pick you up tomorrow?'' he asked.

He was eager to spent time with her.

She was the only thing on his mind lately.

''How about a quarter to never.'' she said hoping it would make him go away.

She couldn't think straight around him.

But it had the opposite effect as he took a step closer.

''I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.'' he pointed out.

He wouldn't let her get away from this.

''Yes, a date like to a movie where we don't have to talk and i can put at least three seats between us'' she replied.

''Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone. And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend. .'' he said and looked at her trying to convince her, he knew he could make her say yes.

Caroline was really in a dangerous place.

That look was making her melt, making her forget to who she was talking too.

She couldn't say no.

_Damn Klaus and his puppy eyes! , _she thought.

''Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here, 2 pm. Black tie optional. And I already have a dress so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage. Do you understand? '' she said in a commanding tone.

She knew she had the upper had in this relationship and she loved how this discovery made her feel.

So confident.

Also he didn't need another of his gift in her room.

Another gift that she will be unable to throw away even though she didn't know the reason why she couldn't.

Klaus decided to follow her wishes.

_Damn, i knew i shouldn't have bought those shoes_, he thought.

He watched her hungrily as she walked away.

''I'll see you tomorrow Caroline.'' he said and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

...

Klaus arrived in the pageant right on time.

He was immediately looking for her.

He had done his research, he had put one of his hybrids to find out what color her dress was, so he could match his tie.

She had said black tie optional.

He had also found something on the desk of Tyler's mother the days he was in his home and it was time to use it.

He found her giving orders, scolding everyone.

She was breathtaking, so beautiful.

That dress was wrapped around her silhouette perfectly and made her eyes even more mesmerizing.

And that cut made her legs go for miles.

_God, she was tempting_, he thought.

He had to restrain himself that was only their first official date.

After shouting at the musicians she turned and looked at him.

She stopped right on track felling all her annoyance leaving her at the sight of him.

He was gorgeous, no more than that.

She couldn't stop staring.

''And how am i doing? he asked.

''You're ... Perfect'' she said before she could stop herself ''Just so beyond annoying i can't even look at you.''

He smiled, he didn't expect her to say that.

Her words made his ego rise.

At least she found him attractive.

She smiled back at him and for a minute it was like they were in their own little world.

Then he saw them.

How dare he show his face here with the wolf girl.

Didn't he have any respect for Caroline?

''They didn't waist any time did they?'' he said to her.

Caroline turned and saw Tyler with Hayley.

She didn't even know they were coming, why didn't Tyler tell her?

Klaus looked at her worried, he didn't want her to feel hurt.

It must pain her to see them together so soon.

''Let's just get today over with.'' she said and walked away.

He would cheer her up, make her laugh and forget all about that bastard before their date end.

That was his goal now!

...

Klaus saw her screaming to Elena about Damon and walked towards her wanting to calm her.

Caroline was furious how could Elena not see what was right in front of her, Damon was gonna hurt her at the end like he did with everyone else, she needed to protect her.

''Easy love, you are making a scene.'' he remarked standing beside her.

And Caroline instantly relaxed and noticed her surroundings.

''Wow Caroline, thank you for making this difficult time so much easier.'' said Elena and walked away.

Klaus looked at her, he maybe stopped Caroline so she wouldn't make a scene but that didn't mean Elena had a right to talk to his Caroline like this, especially her.

''How did i become the bad guy?'' she said confused and angry.

''Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy.'' he said seductively and throw her a sinful smile.

Caroline could only stare and tried not too think a cunningly meaning to his words.

He grasped a bottle, took glasses from a table and lead her away from the crowd.

She followed intrigued.

...

''.It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything! '' she said because for a weird reason it felt naturally to talk to Klaus cause she knew he listened to her, really listen. He cared.

That was a trait that Tyler unfortunately lacked.

''So being a vampire has changed her'' he said joyful that she wanted to talk to him about her problems.

''But, being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person. '' she said worried and she tripped a little causing her to hit his shoulder for a second.

The electricity and heat started spreading again even from this little touch.

He smiled clearly enjoying hrs choice of shoes.

''Very peculiar.'' he said suspecting that maybe he was not the only one who had someone sired to him.

''What's that look for?'' she said as she noticed the_ i know more than i say_ look on his face.

''It will all make sense eventually'' he said

It was better if she figured out herself.

He knew she could, she was so much more than a pretty face.

''Whatever, just hurry up and find the cure.'' she said giving up.

''I'm working on it.'' he replied and sat beside her.

He started to opening the bottle until now everything was going perfect.

''Would you ever take it?'' she asked really curious about his answer.

''And why would i want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet. Hmm.'' he said looking at her like he had find her question amusing.

He didn't want to be human again, be so weak that he couldn't stand up to Michael when he bit him to the ground.

''So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you want to be human?'' she pointed out.

Surely he had thought about it sometime, he lived for a thousand years.

He looked at her and gave her a smirk like he said be serious, _not even once_.

But the truth was that Caroline as always seemed to know him too well, like she could she beyond his walls and indifference.

''How about you?'' he said and he was ready to use what he had found in Tyler's house.

''Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being...'' he said, got up and pulled her Miss Mystic Falls application out of his jacket.

''Chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee" and the "director of the policemen's yearly raffle"? .'' he read and he had the satisfaction to see her almost spitting her drink in surprise.

She looked like he had discovered her most precious secret.

''Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?'' she said in terror.

_How did he dig up that?_ she thought.

It was from her time before she was a vampire.

It was embarrassing to think of the person she used to be.

She didn't want Klaus to find out.

He was the only person who saw more to her than that.

She tried to take it away from him.

Klaus almost lost the paper when she tried to steal it but he caught it on time, laughing.

He loved her expressions.

''When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence", now I'm really enjoying your use of "when" here. It's very confident.'' he continued

''Mm hmm. '' she murmured trying not to attack him to take it back.

'' .And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire." Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in "spire '' he said clearly amusing by this every time he read it.

He couldn't stop laughing and smiling when he was around her.

''Yes it's very funny,it's hilarious. Just...'' she said and she tried to grab it again failing.

She was so freaking cute all embarrassed and trying to attack him.

It made him want to tease her more.

She tried to steal it one more and he put it far away out of her reach daring her with his eyes to come closer and try again.

But she stopped and he looked deep into her eyes.

All his barriers crumbled, he wanted so much to touch her, kiss her senseless until she forgot there was a world beside him and her.

But then she did they only thing that could stop him from doing it, she laughed.

The sound was like music to his ears.

She was genuine laughing around him, he had made her laugh.

He had achieved his purpose.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

Here she was playing like a child with Klaus while he read her stupid application.

And she was having fun.

After a long time she was having fun.

No plans, no trying to save someone, no bad guy to win.

She was herself without a care in the world and the strangest thing was that Klaus was responsible for that.

She sat on the bench and Klaus soon joined her, both still laughing.

''Really were did you get that?'' she asked still smiling.

Klaus couldn't help but smile back as he answered.

''I have connections.''

''I was stupid back then full of insecurities.'' i sighted looking away.

''I don't think you were. You were hard-working, wanted perfection and not afraid to fight for what you wanted. That's qualities i admire, you don't have to be embarrassed by that.'' he said in a serious tone.

''You didn't know me i was shallow, no one liked me.'' she said sad, she hated to remember these days.

''Don't be hard on yourself, we are all weaker when we are human, we become stronger when we are vampires. I did, you did. '' he said clutching her hand.

''You wouldn't like me if you met me back then.'' she said not knowing why she cared.

''I would always liked you. Whenever and wherever i meet you, you will always catch my attention. I cannot not believe that your light could ever be hidden from me. I can feel it's warm from across the room. You are like a magnet that's pulling me close. I cannot escape you'' he said never taking his eyes from her, he had to make her understand.

Her heart was beating like crazy.

How could he know exactly what she needed to hear.

She made her feel so confident, powerful and he really liked her, she could not deny this anymore.

She was starting to crave for his words, his attention.

''And anyway if this is an example of how you were i think i would love to tease you.'' he said and lighten the mood.

''I am sure you would.'' she replied and smiled again.

''Oh, i love this song.'' she said as she heard it.

''Come then.'' he suggested as he got up and offered her his hand.

''We are far away from the dance floor.'' she said reluctant to accept his offer.

''And? We don't need it a dance floor to dance. Come on you know i am not bat at this.'' he said not a hint of irony in his voice.

''Fine, you seem to have a dance fetish anyway.'' she teased and took his hand.

A throaty laugh escaped his lips at her comment.

''Only with you.'' he said and pulled her so close that her head was resting at his shoulder, and his breath was caressing the side of her neck.

That intimacy made him feel so complete, so at home.

Caroline felt goose bumps where he touched her.

She felt relaxed and excited at the same time.

They didn't have to talk they just danced enjoying each other's presence and the sounds of their heartbeats.

They moved slowly on the grass and near the end of the song Klaus tightened his grip at her back like he wanted to hold her forever.

She closed her eyes enjoying the tension.

The song came to an end and Caroline realized what she was doing.

She was dancing with Klaus and not just because she had to but because she wanted too.

This had to stop, this was a plan she thought and stepped away.

''Love?'' he said as he was still dizzy from their dance.

''Emm, i think we should go back.'' she said nervously, she had to get away

''Yes, let's go back.'' he said

She started to walk but she stumbled as her feet was still unsteady after the dance.

Klaus caught her in time.

''Hold on to me'' he said and let her support herself on his elbow.

The dance made them both nervous, it revealed too many about their feelings that they both wanted to stay hidden.

They were crossing the bridge when she spoke again.

''Congrats Klaus a whole day passed without you calling me pretty. I am impressed.'' she teased him.

He smiled.

''I don't call you pretty. I call you what you are. Beautiful and ravishing.'' he said in a low tone.

''Same thing.'' she replied.

''Not to me.'' he said and he stopped turning to look at her.

Caroline felt cold at the lack of his touch.

''I never answered your question if i ever thought about being human.'' he told her as he decided he want her to know.

He wanted to tell her, he wasn't afraid to show weakness in front of her.

She didn't expect that.

She really wanted to know everything about him.

''Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me, and just hovered there staring at me. It's tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun...And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived...And that was the only time when I thought about being human. '' he said afraid that he revealed too much.

If he ever could be human again maybe he could have a family, someone to wait for him to come home.

He wouldn't be alone.

But he was a vampire and he would give up his strength.

People left, power remained.

He wouldn't risk to be powerless and alone again like he was in the begging.

And dhe listened, she didn't mock him.

She smiled warmly at him like she understood.

And she did, she knew how he felt.

They were very alike in a strange way.

So opposite that they connected together, completed each other, filled their missing parts.

Her smile made him lose his mind, it was a long time that someone had smile to him so innocently.

''I had a great time today.'' he said not really wanting to end this.

''Oddly enough, me too.'' she said and she really meant it.

Klaus's smile after her words was breathtaking, like he had all his widhes come true.

''Should i take you home?'' he asked eargely.

''I have to stay here to help when the competition is over.'' she said a little dissapointed.

''I can stay to help you.'' he said, he would anything for A LITTLE MORE TIME.

''You done enough today to help me, you can go.'' she said they had to get some distance.

''What if i don't want to go?'' he whispered and came closer.

''Klaus...'' dhe warned in a demanding tone.

''Fine.'' he said and grapped hes shoulder.

His touch was light but her the sensation was nothing less than intense.

He was so close that she was lost in his eyes, her lips opened inadvertently taking in his breath.

Klaus was at the edge, he had an inner battle.

He knew it was too soon for a kiss but just the sight of her made his rational thought flew out of the window.

He closed his eyes and passed her lips at the last second.

His lips ended at her cheel and he lingered there as he kissed her softly.

Caroline was in another world, trying hard to breath.

That was torture.

The moment she was ready to capture his lips, he stepped back.

''See you soon love.'' he said and left leaving her cracing more.

That's it! Hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinions and check my other stories! pray for klaroline to happen!

see you again after the new episode!


	3. 4x09

**Thank you all for your lovelies reviews! You light up my day! So this is about episode 4x09! The scene we've already seen, what happened when he brought her, her drink and a little scene of my own in the end! **

Klaus was painting again.

He had found an excuse to do it because of the Winter wonderland charity event but the truth was that he need it.

His good mood after his date with Caroline was starting to fade.

He wanted to see her again, she always made him to forget his troubles and make the loneliness he felt go away even for a little while!

He didn't know when that little blood angel started to affect him so much but he couldn't do anything to stop it now!

He had let his mind wander letting the brush follow its own lead.

He saw that he had created a dark background with light touches in some places.

He understood what it was going to be.

A snowflake falling through the dark night.

It was appropriate for the event and he thought it represented him.

Wasn't he like that alone in the dark falling to the ground with no one to catch him?

And if he was the snowflake then Caroline was definitely the sun.

The flicker of light that will melt his loneliness away like the sun did to the snow.

He didn't want to think about that now.

And was glad when he heard Stefan entering his home.

...

Caroline was wandering around in the Grill when she saw it.

It was a painting with a snowflake surrounded by darkness.

She didn't know why but she instantly knew it was his.

She looked closer and he saw that it was Klaus donation at the event.

After he had shown her his work and looking at the drawing he gave her lot of times, she could now recognise his style everywhere.

The painting made her heart clutch.

It was so Klaus and she felt like she saw his pain in this painting.

How bad could someone who paints such beautiful things really be?

That inspiration must come from a hidden gentle part of his heart.

No, she said to herself and tried to remember again all the things he had done.

It was the only way she could be in peace with this plan.

She was still staring boldly at the painting when he felt his presence.

She was there she knew and she turned and found him behind her staring at her with adoration.

The moment she laid eyes on him, he smiled like he had seen his Christmas present.

God why did he have that irresistible smile?

Klaus was looking for her, hoping she was there.

He was surprised to find her staring at his painting persistently.

She liked it?

Was she thinking about him while she observed it?

Then like she knew he was there, she turned and looked at him.

He instantly smiles because that was his reaction every time he was near her.

It was a power only she possessed.

''Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?'' she asked trying to cover the fact that he caught her staring at his painting.

''Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him.'' he answered trying to make her see that what she really liked was different from what she thought.

He had a feeling that she preferred dark mans, mature ones, ones that could she her true colours, help her evolve.

Someone like him.

He moved closer to her and she moved away knowing that close proximity to him was risky for her.

He smiled at himself with her little movement.

''Nice snowflake, by the way.'' she said trying to change the subject.

''Is my work really that literal?'' he asked seriously for a second.

_It was the second time someone criticized his snowflake today, it was an expression of post modernism, damn it_, he thought

''I'm serious. There's something...lonely about it.'' she said because she really believed that and for some reason she wanted to share it with him.

''I'm gonna take that as a compliment.'' he said feeling his ago lifting up.

It was the second time he said a compliment to him after telling him that he was perfect at the ball.

He rather enjoyed it!

''Can I offer you some champagne?'' he asked politely wanting to spent more time with her.

He tried to approach her again but she moved away.

What she didn't understand was that Klaus enjoyed this little dance, the hunt.

It was in his werewolf nature.

''Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting. '' she said even though the real reason was because she was afraid that if she drank she would reveal things that was best for everyone to stay hidden.

''Well, it's a good thing that the high school part is nearly over.'' he pointed out.

It was time from her to move on from this life.

Be the woman she knew she was.

She shouldn't be trapped here, the world was waiting for her.

''If we're going be nice to each other, I'm gonna need that glass of champagne.'' she said feeling she need it now because his words affected her even without the alcohol running through her veins.

She was starting to want this life away from here, the end of the era.

''Is that our thing?'' Klaus asked loving just the thought of sharing a private secret with her.

She always asked for champagne when they were together.

_I swore the way he said it and that lift of the brows was intentionally erotic_, she thought.

''We don't have a thing.'' she said and almost smiled, knowing she was flirting, taking part in this game.

'' Allow me.'' he said and he left to bring the drinks with a smile in his face.

This night was going very well.

...

''Here you are my lovely'' he said and offer her the glass.

''Stop calling me names.'' she replied annoyed and took a sip of her drink.

''Why? I like it, love'' he said wanting to provoke her.

''Because you say it to everyone.'' she answered not really understanding why she was bothered by it.

''I don't mean it when i tell it to others, i do with you.'' he said and he lift his gaze to her as she watched her blushing.

''And if you were mine, i wouldn't just call you love but My love!'' he said and she felt like her body would explode from the tension.

Why did he make her feel this way?

Why did he have to say this words?

I had to do something to distract myself.

''When did you start painting?'' she said trying to ease the tension but really curious at the same time.

''It started when i was human. My father used to lock me up alone in a cabin every time i displeased him. I didn't have anything to do so i started drawing. Then it became an everyday thing for me. It helped me forget. Also Rebekah always wanted me to make new painting for our houses, Elijah and i had fun as i draw sketches to confuse people about the curse. Sometimes when i was little even my mother, who was almost never spoke to me was coming and to praise my creations. You can say it was a family thing.'' he said feeling sad with the memories,

It was the only time his mother paid any attention to him and it always bonded his family together.

Now it only healed him from his loneliness and gave him happy feelings when he draw her.

He didn't know why was he telling her that.

For some reason she couldn't help but open up to her.

She felt her heart break with his story.

She tried not to show it because she knew he didn't want to.

But he understood him, he wanted his parents attention like she did.

''Glad you started, you are really talented'' she said and smiled warmly to him.

Her smile made him feel unbalanced.

She smiled fo him!

''What about you? What is your talents?'' he asked returning her question.

''I liked singing. But i hadn't done it in a lot time. So much is happening these year that i am wondering if i even have time to breath.'' she said truthfully, she missed being on the stage.

''I will love to hear you sing.'' he said as he was thinking her waking up beside him humming while she was getting a bath or brushed her hair.

He wanted to be there to watch her from their bed.

''I gave you a drawing, won't you give me a song?'' he said seriously.

''You have to do more than that to win a song from me.'' she said imagining his face while she sing to him.

Tyler never asked her that!

''I'll keep trying then, that prize is worth it.'' he said and smiled mischievously.

''I was also a pretty good cheerleader. I had moves.'' she said remembering her carefree days.

''You can't create this image in my mind, sweetheart. Now all i could think is you in a uniform with pons-pons.'' he said and he came close to her.

''Erase that image'' she said annoyed and flattered at the same time.

''Trying to.'' he whispered his voice deep from the longing.

''Do you want to go outside for a walk?'' he asked timidly and slowly touched my hand rubbing his thumb in the inside of it.

I told myself that i was doing it all for the plan but the truth was that i wanted to go.

''Yes.'' she said and gripped his hand as he led her outside.

There was still people running around and fake snow was in the air.

I got in frond of him laughing.

''I love snow. Here you can enjoy it too instead of painting it.'' she said and twirl around remembering the times her dad brought her here and forgetting that Klaus was watching her with a smile in his face.

''You should smile all the time, it suits you.'' he said and was standing there monitoring her every move.

''It suits you too.'' she said remembering how they had laughed together some days before.

He moved closer to her and that time she remained in her place.

He was ready to pull her to his chest again and kiss her like he wanted to all evening, he wanted to feel her smile afainst his lips and mon his name in pleasure, when a little child run and hugged her.

''Care.'' he srceamed and fall into her arms.

''Henry'' she said and smiled at the boy.

''Did you get lost again?'' she asked and the boy nob his head.

''We have to find them.'' she said and looked at the crowd.

''Is that your boyfriend? he asked curiously looking at Klaus.

''No, he isn't.'' she said a little too quickly.

''Why would you say that?''

''He looks and smiles at you like my dad looks and smile at my mom.'' he said looking at me now.

Klaus smile widen, he really liked that kid.

''Don't worry little one i said i may not be her boyfriend now, but i'll be soon.'' i said and looked at her.

I saw her gulp and she avoided my gaze.

''Stop telling nonsense to Henry.'' she told him even though she felt a desire rising inside her from his words.

She took the child's hands and began to walk away.

''I have to find his parents, thank you for the company.'' she remarked.

''See you soon Caroline.'' he answered using her name for the first time.

She looked at him one last time and moved away.

...

He had kill them all, everyone one of his hybrids, the only people that he thought that would never desert him, the family he choose.

He had killed that bloody traitor's mother too!

He deserved it.

He took something precious from him and he had to pay.

Now maybe he could feel like he felt.

Alone, deserted.

Once again he had no one.

His brothers were gone, Rebekah was daggered and probably hating him, his hybrids were dead, Stefan had betrayed him and Caroline...Caroline was playing him all night.

I couldn't believe i had fallen for this again.

I mean i knew something was going on but i didn't expect it to be my death.

He was a fool for diluting himself into believing that she may love him.

He was incapable of love and he should never have thought differently.

Caroline didn't care, no one really did.

His father was right he was not worthy enough!

He hated himself for even thinking of happiness.

He drop the bottle down and transformed into a werewolf so he could let his animals instincts take over.

Now he couldn't feel anything than the ground beneath him.

And all Mystic Falls heard a heartrending howl interrupting the peaceful night.

**That was it! Hope you liked it! They should really stop cuting scenes! Also i am not loosing hope! I am sure Klaroline wiil happen!**

**For those of you that have tumblr, i am kcismyreligion!**


	4. 4x13

They were different kinds of pain and most of them were known to him through the centuries.

The pain of having your parents hate you.

The physical pain of being bitten.

The loss of the things you crave all your life.

The fear of being betrayed by your friends and family.

The pain you brought on yourself moved by your impulses.

The desperation of being alone never having another person to hold your hand in all this moments and whisper comforting words in your ear.

His whole life was a vicious circle of pain.

But nothing could compare to what he felt as he watched his brother burn.

When he heard his screams and felt him fell to the floor never to rise again.

Losing a brother that despite all you loved made something inside him break.

A fire of pain and rage consumed his whole body.

He was gone, like Henrik.

He couldn't protect him, he failed him.

He remembered how the werewolves tore up Henrik while he was unable to help him and now Kol had fallen because he hadn't predicted their plan.

He had died thinking he hated him that he wanted to kill him.

Killed by mere children that he could not even kill because of this fucking spell.

The moment it wore off he would kill them all, hell help him he will slaughter the whole town.

If he could not save his brother he will at least avenge him.

They will beg for death as he removed every inch of their skin slowly hearing their screams.

Only death and blood could feed his soul now.

He stood there all night near Kol unable to tear his eyes from his body.

And then Tyler came trying to gloat for a victory that wasn't even his.

He sounded quite arrogant now that he was trapped inside unable to reach him.

Even as a human he longed to fight with him and tear his heart from his chest but now he could satisfy himself by watching his pain as he described his mother's death.

Cause making people as hurt as him was reducing his own pain and that was all he ever wanted.

suddenly he heard her footsteps, Caroline was coming.

She stormed inside and instantly he felt his broken pieces trying to collide again and the fire turning cold.

He cursed himself, for the effect she had on him.

''Hello Caroline.'' he said his voice soften but she averted her eyes immediately trying to shut him off.

He had a nerve using that soft tone with her when Tyler was there and after all he has done.

She was there for Tyler she reminded herself.

She tried to make him leave from here but she saw that he was determined to stay here and enjoy every moment of Klaus's misery.

So she persuade him to help her at least hide Kol's body.

I mean Klaus was forced to be in the same room with his corpse all night.

Even though he didn't deserve any favour she felt that it was cruel for anyone to be forced to watch his brother dead body and reminded every minute that he was gone.

That could drive crazy any man and Klaus was already damaged enough.

When Caroline spoke about Kol he was on the verge of wanting to shove her against the wall for calling him his brother horrific and thanking her for covering him.

But the moment they hide him from his sight he felt tears in his eyes but he hold them in.

He wouldn't cry in front of them, he would never show his weakness to them.

But he was tired of hurting.

He felt a kind of closure when Kol was out of his sight.

The only thing he wanted was for all to end, to go back to Rebekah, to his home.

''Tyler's mother is dead and so is my brother. We're even. Call Bonnie, get her to let me out of here.'' he said and looked at Caroline cause if he was being honest he was doing this for her too.

He looked at her like she was his last drop of water in the desert, like he was his hope.

''I would never, ever help you.'' she said angry that he was even asking her this after all the things he had done.

Her tone and words was like a punch at his stomach.

She from all people was telling him this?

He had saved her so many times even risking his survival for her and he has been nothing but kind to her.

God help him, he had even felt guilty when he took his revenge on Tyler because of her.

Did none of this matter?

''How quickly you forget the part where i saved Tyler for the misery of being a werewolf or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.''

''How delusional are you?'' she said because he was a fool if he though that some kind, charming acts erased all the bad.

''You killed his mother and let's not forget that we are standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live or you did you think that your charm will make us forget how you killed her too?''

He got his answer.

None of what he had done changed anything.

To all of their eyes, to her eyes he was nothing but a restless killer.

A monster without a soul.

Second chances were never given to him.

His father was right noone would ever love him, he did not deserve love, he did not deserve anything.

Pure evil was what everyone called him, incapable of feelings and that was what he was going to be.

''You know what no, i am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories i burnt talking to you.''

Caroline continued unable to sense the change that Klaus's was going through.

She couldn't realise the effect her words had on him.

He had already a plan that will make Tyler pay for his mocking and threats in his life and the only thing that stopped him was his concern for her.

But with her every sentence she made him colder and colder and when she used the word ''worth'' her fate was sealed.

Cause that was his father favourite word when it came to him.

''_Worthelss, you are not worthy of anything boy, this sword has more worth than your pathetic body.'' _Michael loved this word.

So Klaus snapped when he heard it again and grabbed the first thing he found and shoved into her watching her eyes widen from shock and pain as he pulled her to his side.

Caroline was more shocked than hurt when he stabbed her.

She didn't expect him to do it.

She didn't expect that her words mattered to him so much that he was getting angry.

He didn't expect he would hurt her.

Then he pulled her to his arms and bite her hard and deep, drinking from her while he was grabbing her hair roughly.

She felt weak, everything darken around her and she fell to the floor.

The taste of her blood was divine.

It was light and rain like her.

He wanted to hate her but he still felt himself ablaze by the essence of her blood and her body pressing against his.

She fell to the floor and he sighed from pleasure and the freedom of being ruthless again.

He turned to Tyler with a smile cause now it was his time to gloat and pathetic sure now described Tyler not him.

''Now that was definitely worth the calories.'' he said still tasting her blood in his mouth.

She couldn't believe she was going through this again.

She has been on the verge of death a thousand times by now that she should just get used to it.

But if she was being truthful it was the one who bite her that hurt her most and not his bite.

Caroline thought that he wouldn't hurt her, that she had a power over him, that she was his humanity.

He had shown her another part of him only to destroy everything again.

She shouldn't be surprised.

Why was she?

That's who he was and probably their moments together meant very little to him when it came to his revenge.

She watched as Tyler begged him and hope bloom in her heart when he bite his wrist looking at him in the eyes searching for the man he knew before he had done all this.

He would save her, he couldn't go though with his plan.

She mattered but then every dream crushed as she realised he only did it to ignite Tyler despair and pain.

''No.'' he said and a part of her heart was lost in this moment.

A part that without her knowledge Klaus had claimed.

''Get me out of here.'' she said feeling every stupid, sick emotions she ever had for him vanish.

It hurt too much to stay here and watch him while he was sending her to her death.

He had seen his face so cold and emotionless before.

Was this the Klaus everyone else knew?

''I can't even look at him.'' she said and Tyler came to help her move away from him.

Klaus felt a new kind of pain he never knew.

His heart ached as he watched her leave and say that she couldn't look at him.

Was that guilt?

No, he didn't know the emotion.

He never felt guilt over his actions before.

They brought him pain and he has gladly given it back to them.

The only thing that could numb the pain was inflicting more to others.

He had learn that lesson well.

He heard footsteps again and turned to see that Tyler was coming towards him with Caroline in his arms.

Wy were they here?

Should they be in a room saying their ''epic'' goodbyes?

He laid her down and he did his best to not show what he was feeling inside.

He had no comparison he kept repeating in his mind.

Tyler let her down telling her that he should be the one to watch her die and leaving the house.

Was he stupid or delusional?

Did he just left his girlfriend to the person that is responsible for her condition hoping that he would save her?

Hoping that he couldn't watch someone die?

He had killed thousands and just spent his day watching his brother's dead body.

He could handle her even if she looked at him with those vulnerable eyes that made him melt inside.

''Nothing personal love but if i cure you that means victory for him.'' he said trying to convince himself that revenge was the most important thing.

''It won't be long now.'' he said and he found himself counting the minutes he still had with her.

Stop it! She means nothing!

''Thank you, that makes me feel so much better,'' she said her voice weak.

Why was Tyler thinking bringing her here?

He would never help her.

She tried to get up from the floor.

''What are you doing?'' he asked

''I don't want to die in the floor, thank you very much. I can at least be comfortable.'' she said and ignored the pain as she tried to move to the couch.

Suddenly Klaus pulled her in his arms.

His one hand was under her legs and the other one was clutching he shoulder.

They hadn't touched eachother like this for a long time from the day he saved her from Alaric.

And like then his touch was lighting.

A lighting that made her whole body come alive and started a fire inside her.

It was a mistake to touch her and he knew it.

But he couldn't help himself as he watched her trying to get up and failing.

She was going to die and he could at least give her some comfort, it didn't mean anything.

So why was he feeling like he touched a thousand suns when he held her?

Why did he feel like he didn't want to let her go?

He put her on the couch trying to avoid her molten eyes.

She didn't know why but the moment he left her she felt scared, the realisation that she was going to die hit her hard and he grabbed his hand.

She needed some comfort, someone beside her even if that someone was Death himself.

Klaus froze as she clutched his hand, holding into him like he was the only thing keeping her sane.

''Don't leave. Everybody leaves. My father left..'' she said and Klaus understoond that maybe the venom has started affecting her.

He kissed her hand softly resting his lips at her every knuckle while her eyes was closed and she was murmuring things he could not understand.

''Help him, save him, help him.'' she kept repeating and seemed to not realise he was here.

''Klaus.'' she whispered and he immediately disappeared from her side going as far as the stupid curse let him.

Cause he was ready to do it.

He was ready to heal her.

The closest she was to her the harder it become to stay indifferent.

Some time passed and she seemed to get out of her haze.

She opened her eyes confused and started looking for him.

He spotted him across the room looking at anywhere but her.

She was still dying.

''If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die.'' she said again hoping to change his mind.

''Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way.'' he answered coldly.

''How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?'' he could at least give her the real reason all this was happening.

She was dying anyway, now she could say all the things she was holding inside.

''I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom.'' he answered wondering why was she stll bothering with him.

''I don't believe you.'' she said knowing there was so much more in this.

''Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil…and I can't help myself.'' he said reapeting what everyone believed for him.

Evil and him was synonymous and as hard as he tried he could never change that.

''No. It's because you're means that there is a part of you that is human. '' she said because for an unknown reason she could see his real self.

He finally turned his head to look at her.

She knew all this was because of his brother's death she had seen his eyes as he looked at him.

The next words had escaped her mouth but she knew they were true.

He cared and that meant that he could feel.

That meant that he was not the monster he was trying to convince even himself that he was.

There was a part inside him that was good just undiscovered.

''How could you possibly think that?'' he said and moved closer to her.

He must have heard wrong.

After everything she couldn't still believe that there was humanity left in him.

Even Rebekah didn't believe that.

Why did she?

Why did she came in his life now?

And how could she understand him better than anyone?

''Because i've seen it.'' she continued as she remembered all his smile, the honesty in his eyes, the times he saved her, their dances, his words that touched her soul.

''Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done.'' she really dreamt that they had met under other circumstances.

That they could have a chance, that she could save him, that they weren't enemies.

In another life he was all that she had ever needed, her other half.

She wanted to forget, he thought.

She prayed for things to be different as he was.

They both wished there was a way out, a way they could be together.

But there wasn't and Klaus did not believe in dreams.

Reality was cruel and pain was all he could really count on.

''But you can't...can you?'' he said already knowing the answer.

She looked at him herself not knowing the answer to his question.

''I know that you are in love with me.'' she said and the moment she said those words she knew they were true.

He loved her.

That's why he was different to her, that's why things that he craved all his life like power, the need to protect himself, his hybrids were a lot of times insignificant next to her.

She had gotten under his skin and there was no way to get her out.

She looked into the blue depth of his teary eyes and she understood that he only realised it now.

He tried so hard to be cruel that he didn't understood that he had fallen in love.

That he was already lost in her.

Klaus now knew what he was in the edge of understanding all evening.

All his question about why she was effecting him was answered.

He loved her.

She had cast her light and trapped him inside it.

He didn't know the exact moment she had entered his broken heart.

Maybe the moment she said him the truth about his father or when they laughed together or when she told him ''Thank you'' or even when she first entered her room to save her.

And now there he was a man who always claimed that love was weakness to feel a different kind of strength by loving this little blond vampire.

''And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved.' she said hoping she had more time to pull him under the darkeness and wipe the blood and pain from his soul.

Klaus felt his breath and heart stop at the same time.

He had waited a thousand years for someone to say those words to him.

Everything he done bad or good was to find someone who wanted to be with him, who didn't see him as a monster.

Someone who would erase his father words that noone cared about him and never could.

That would make him forget his sister's word that he was incapable of love.

Someone who would take his hand and save him for himself.

Some one who would lead him home.

It was too good to come true.

'' You're hallucinating.'' he said even though inside him he wanted to believe her words more than anything.

''I guess i'll never know...'' she said but she felt her insides starting to burn and her breath caught in her throat.

She felt darkness around her and he could only feel someone calling her name with a desperation in his voice like was losing the most important thing in his life.

Klaus watched her drifting away and he knew he couldn't let her Go.

Not now that he knew, if he lost her he would lose himself all over again.

His revenge didn't matter at all now, it was a distant memory.

All that mattered was her.

And that scared him more than anything in his life.

He picked her up and looked at the wound hating himself for doing this to her.

He bit his wrist and placed it softly into her lips praying it was not too late.

His breath was rapid when she stirred and started drinking.

He clutched his wrist hard almost breaking it while her other hand was almost caressing his knuckles.

And he started stroking her hair with such denotation like she was the most precious thing he ever held and she probably was.

His face was hard and full of pain from the terror of being in love of finding his weakness and his strength in one day but his hands expressed all his love for her.

She moaned from relief and pleasure as he felt his blood feeling her body and his hand creating patterns in her hair.

He chose her over revenge, he saved her.

Caroline Forbes everyone's second choice was more important to him than everything.

He touched him in a way not even his family could.

She released his wrist and they both felt the loss of the connection that had occurred from bloodsharing.

It was like separating one soul into two.

He still held her closely and she adjust her hand so it was resting in his chest and turned her face upwards watching him.

He looked down at her and he moved his face closer her lips.

To that day they still didn't know who closed the distance but they were kissing.

She was still in his arms her hands clutching both of his.

She trembled as he opened her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth.

He had never tasted anything better than her mouth as she hesitantly met his tongue with hers.

Oh God, it was heaven and he'd lived in hell for so long that he had forgotten the taste and feel of it.

He made her light-headed and breathless.

And he wanted her almost desperately.

Their lips was bruised from kissing but they didn't want to stop.

But Caroline was exhausting and she needed rest so he gently broke the kiss and he brushed her hair back from her damp forehead.

The tenderness of his touch calmed her down and she felt her eyes close.

He held gently as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

He soon followed her emotionally tired from all that happened.

But it was of the best night of their lives.

A night with no demons. No memories. No pain.


End file.
